The treatment of radioactive gas flows in nuclear plants requires rigorous control and safety standards. It is necessary to design against leakage when dealing with components, such as filters, which require periodic replacement. At the same time it is required to replace filters without isolating the plant and without loss of filtration efficiency during the replacement operation.